


PINOF 10

by PrettyPhantastic17



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Can you even imagine if this actually happened, Coming Out, Fluff, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, PINOF, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPhantastic17/pseuds/PrettyPhantastic17
Summary: While Dan and Phil are preparing to film PINOF 10, they decide that they are finally ready to come out to their audience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this fic about the ideal PINOF 10. I wrote this in a bit of a rush so I hope it turned out okay. Thanks so much for reading!

Dan and Phil set up their filming equipment for the thousandth time, only scratching their walls a couple dozen times in the process. 

"Our hallway looks like a reverse Pollock painting" Dan commented "instead of splatters of paint being added to something, we have managed to scrape random paint splotches off. We could sell this in a modern art museum."

"You're such a nerd," Phil replied smiling as he struggled with their stubborn tripod. "Ouch!" He exclaimed getting pinched by the damn thing for the thirtieth time. 

"You okay there, mate?" Dan asked, trying and failing not to laugh at Phil's clumsiness.

"Not really, mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh, I'll give you more than a hand." Dan replied, effectively making Phil blush bright red.

"Ha." Phil replied, trying not to show that Dan had gotten to him. Rather hard to hide it as he was pretty much translucent. “Can you believe we have been doing this for 10 years?” Phil asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

“That’s mental. The first PINOF was basically just 3 minutes of sexual tension though, I’m surprised we haven’t privated it.” 

“The viewers would lose their minds. Besides, almost half of their “Phan proof” comes from that video, wouldn't want to take that from them.”

Dan hesitates for a few moments before asking “Phil, do you ever think that maybe we should just tell them?”

Phil nearly drops the camera he had been setting up.

“I mean, just think about how much less stressful our lives would be, we wouldn't have to be careful anymore, and we wouldn't have to deal with being asked if we are in a relationship all the time. It’s not as if we do a great  job hiding it anyway.” Dan is speaking quickly and Phil can tell he is nervous.

“Well, I’m fine with it, as long as you are absolutely sure. I’ve wanted to tell them since 2009, but you didn't think it was a good idea. Why the sudden change of heart?” Phil said, trying to sound nonchalant, but he had been waiting years to have this conversation.

“Well, I didn't want thousands, then millions of people to watch you eventually leave me, so I figured we would keep it secret, minimize the damage. But now, 8 years later, I finally realize that you're not going anywhere.”

Phil set down the lighting equipment he was fiddling with and all but ran over to Dan. Phil embraced Dan tightly before giving him a quick kiss.

Dan smiled mischievously “Now, let’s break the internet.”

~~~~~~~

The boys started PINOF as usual, getting  _ really _ close to one another while drawing their whiskers. Then they started in on the questions; they had decided to start with normal ones, then pick some of the racier ones, and at the end just come out (pun intended) and say they were dating.

“Can you do an impression of Patrick Stump and Brendon Urie having a vocal battle.”

“What is your New Year's Resolution going to be?”

“What was the worst day of your life?”

“Do the rest of the video wearing your favourite onesies” Phil put on his Pikachu onesie, and Dan his Pooh onesie. Each boy silently thought that the other was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

“What was your favorite subject in school”

Then they amped it up a notch.

“Who is your favorite person”

Phil smiled and said “That would ought to be Dan”

Dan laughed and cheesily put a hand over his heart “Aw, same.”

“Recreate the tackle scene from PINOF 1”

So they moved onto the floor, so as to not give anyone a concussion. And Dan said “This is the most fun I’ve ever had” while Phil smirked then tackled him, effectively cutting Dan off, and Dan let out a surprised “Oh!” Both boys giggled.

“Phil, do you prefer Dan’s hair straightened or in it’s natural state.”

“Definitely natural, I think his curly hair is cute.”

“Hey!” Dan protested, “No it’s not, I look like a hobbit.”

“A cute hobbit.” Phil replied, smiling, ruffling Dan’s hair. Dan tried to look perturbed, but despite his best efforts, his mouth curled up and he rolled his eyes lovingly.

At this point Dan and Phil could almost picture their audience going insane. Were they trolling? Maybe a little, but it was fun.

Finally, Phil read the final question, but it was different from the one he and Dan had agreed on which asked if they were dating. This one was a surprise to everyone but Phil. “And a question from mondayphan87: ‘When are you two going to get married already?’”

“Wait, Phil you were supposed to ask the one-”

Phil cut Dan off by climbing down off the bed and getting down on one knee, looking up at his adorably confused boyfriend. Phil thought it appropriate that they would be engaged while wearing onesies. “Daniel Howell, the last 8 years have been the absolute best of my life. You are the kindest and most incredible person I have ever met and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?”

Dan looked beyond shocked, and had no response at all for a few seconds. When he came to his senses, he smiled so big it hurt his cheeks. Phil looked at him expectantly “Oh!” Dan said, realizing he should probably give some verbal confirmation, “Y-yeah! Of course!” was all Dan could say before he started laughing then crying slightly. Phil was too, they had waited their whole lives for this. 

“I love you, Dan.” Rather than answer, Dan leaned in and kissed Phil.

“I love you so, so much.” Dan said finally, gazing into the blue eyes that looked like everything wonderful about the world.

At this point, the boys remembered the camera was rolling.

“Er, so, there you have it.” Phil said, upon regaining his composure, “Phan is officially canon.”

“Bye, guys! Tune in next year for PINOF 11!” Dan said, still beaming, “Don’t forget to like this video if you're still alive. Subscribe for a free wedding invitation.”

The boys shut off the camera. “Well, we did it!” Phil said.

“Phil, I can't believe you just did that” Dan said giggling, “I can't believe we are getting married.”

“Now you know for certain that I am not going anywhere. Not without you, anyway. Now let’s go get some Ribena and edit this video, we have kept them waiting long enough.”

~~~~~~

Editing took a little bit longer than normal, because the boys kept getting… Distracted. But a couple of hours and several kisses later, they had a 3 and a half minute video. Dan and Phil had never been so excited to hit the upload button. 

~~~~~~

The first comments appeared not even four minutes later. 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. I am so shook rn”

“Am I even awake? Is this actually happening?”

“I AM SOBBING, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE”

“I can’t believe they got engaged in onesies. Wait. Yes I can.”

And a simple “Congratulations, I love you guys” Were among the first replies.

Dan and Phil laughed together about a few of them, but then they decided to log off of their computers. It was time to celebrate the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, you should check out my chaptered fic "I Will Not Kiss You" which is inspired by My Chemical Romance's song Cancer.  
> UPDATE: I have changed the name of this fic from PINOF 8 to PINOF 9 after the actual PINOF 8 because unfortunately this did not happen in PINOF 8 but theres always next year ;)  
> UPDATE 2: *sigh* here we are again. Unfortunately PINOF 9 wasn't the one either, so this one is now called PINOF 10. Time to look forward to next year!


End file.
